SasuNaru Second Tries
by Killeryoyo13
Summary: This story is still in progress and I'll be slow working on it too;  Sasuke who always hated Naruto at school is now becoming attracted to him?  One problem, Naruto's best friend Kiba is already madly in love with him!
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru- Weather there are second tries

Chapter 1- A rude beginning

The morning started like every other morning, slow and boring, but this morning was different from all the rest. Sasuke had no idea how it was different and he sure enough didn't care other then the fact that he had carelessly ran into Naruto that morning as he was walking off with Sai to his English three class room. The raven haired boy fell to to ground with a loud thump! He intently glared at the stupid blond kid who happened to have the touch luck to run into Sasuke Uchiha that morning was no other then Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was in a rush to get to his locker that morning, he was running late as usual Kiba his best friend tried warning him but he still ran into the angsty Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he pushed him off his leg, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with a such a loser as Naruto so he rudly pushed him aside and grabbed his books.

"Oh god Sasuke!" Naruto started and tried gathering Sasuke books together, the poor boy was so nervous and shocked up he ended up dropping his stuff again. "Oh crap, Sasuke I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I was just not looking where I was going and . . ." Sasuke didn't wait for him to finished and smacked his hand away from his stuff.

"You sure as fuck wasn't looking where you were going!" Sasuke shot at Naruto as he quickly gathered his stuff together getting ready to walk off. Naruto still on the floor stared at Sasuke, his expression still shocked by Sasuke's rudeness. "Get out of my way loser" He kicked Naruto aside and continued walking to their English class. Naruto had reached out his hand to stop him but stopped he slumped to the ground.

"Come on Naruto, don't let that bastard ruin you're day." Kiba reached out his hand for Naruto so he could pull him off the ground. They walked down the long narrow hallways until they reached Naruto's locker, Kiba stayed to keep Naruto company. He sure enough didn't care about being late to class, he cared a lot about Naruto but kept it to himself. He was there to be Naruto's best friend, not his lover. Naruto had been oblvious toward Kiba's feelings, he was rather slow. Kiba wasn't the only one that was clearly hiding strong feelings, so was Naruto. The blond boy with his strange whiskers, has been in love with Sasuke ever since Junior High; but was never confidante enough to ever talk to Sasuke. He was like many of the other girls at school but Naruto didn't just like him because of his looks, he knew there was more to Sasuke then what there seemed. He always wanted to get to know Sasuke more but never tried. Sasuke wasn't a big fan of other people, besides those who were in the same club as him. The kendo club Naruto has always wanted join but never did, he didn't like sport and he only wanted to join so he could see Sasuke more. Him and Sasuke didn't get along too well either, in the past Naruto used to hate his guts but realized that, he had fallen in love with him like everybody else and he wouldn't dare share his secret with him. He would never feel the same way toward me . . .

Kiba and Naruto shared small talk as they quickly slipped into the class room before the teacher could notice that they were late. Kakashi-sensei hadn't noticed they were late, he was merely reading his porn book and set it aside as the class was getting to loud for his taste. The sunlight beamed off his silver hair, shining off in the class room. Sasuke glared at Naruto, as the Blondie made it to his seat that was ironically it front of his. Of all the nerve to run into my life that . . . who does he think he is? Thoughts ran thought his head as he continued to glare at poor Naruto. He eventually adverted his gaze to the teacher. Kakashi was rambling on about a book he was going to have the whole class read.

"Today class we're starting on a new book and I'm giving each of you a partner and you'll being discussing every chapter and what you think it means with you're partner." Kakashi stopped for a moment as he pulled out a box of books. "The book you'll be reading is `Of mice and men` it's a very good book and I hope you all will learn from it." He smiled and started passing out books to the entire class. The whole class groaned in unison, Sasuke on the other hand seemed excited for the book and opened it as soon as it was handed it to him. Kakashi noticed and grabbed the book out of his hand. "No Sasuke don't go ahead and read ahead of the class, what will you're partner do if you're ahead of him?" Kakashi-Sensei raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. The raven haired boy sighed and snatched the book out of Kakashi's hands and set it aside.

"Whatever," He muttered to himself wondering if the book was even worth reading or even the fact that he was going to have a cool partner. He hoped he got Sai because he enjoyed reading just as much as he did. Kiba obviously wanted Naruto as his partner, but wouldn't care either way. The blond of course wanted Sasuke as his partner. He didn't just want Sasuke as his partner because he had feeling for him but because Naruto wasn't very smart when it came to English and he needed a smart partner. Kakashi had named off who was who's partner. Everyone hated their partners even Sasuke for that fact because he was stuck with the annoying Blondie Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto didn't cheer or anything he only nodded but really inside he could feel his stomach doing flips. He felt so giddy that he had Sasuke as a partner and smiled to himself, through out the whole class period. They were supposed to have read the first chapter in class then discuss it with their partner. Naruto was so excited he didn't get so much as a page read. Sasuke glared at him as he turned around to him to discuss the chapter. "You didn't even get past page one did you?" Sasuke sighed to himself.

"Uhh . . ." Naruto flushed feeling very embarrassed about it. Crap this isn't good . . . Sasuke probably think I'm a total idiot. Naruto thought to himself as the raven rolled his onyx eyes at him and grabbed the book out of Naruto's hands.

"Okay listen here you idiot, I'm going going to baby you through this so you better fucking read! You got that Dobe?"

"Uhh . . . okay . . ." Naruto shamelessly tilted his head down hiding his face in his blond hair.

"We'll discuss this at lunch, at least have it read by then, got it?" Sasuke glared at him then got up as the bell range and stormed out of the class room. Naruto stared at the door seeing how Sasuke has stormed out of the class room so fast. He fucking hates me doesn't he?/i Naruto questioned himself as he got up to leave.

"Come on Naruto, let's go to our favorite class, P.E!" Kiba smiled as he patted Naruto on the back, showing his white dog like teeth.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Kiba tilted his head like a dog.

Naruto smiled awkwardly Kiba, he had told him nothing was wrong. He didn't want to worry his best friend, but he was bothered that maybe having Sasuke as a partner for the English project wasn't so great after all. He sighed to himself thing iat least the book is short./i He sighed in relief knowing that even tho he loved Sasuke and didn't understand why he loved him so much he didn't want to deal with him about this good for nothing project.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru-Weather there are second tries

Chapter two: Uneasy feelings

Naruto had taken the chance to skip out on P.E telling the teacher that he wasn't felling very good, he sat down on the long blue benches to finish his reading. He was wanting to impress Sasuke since Sasuke was angry with him. He began reading , his blond hair fell over his face as he read and would sway as he's turn the pages in his book.

As the long period went on with the cheering and roughly boy's fighting with one another as they ran their mile for the day. Kiba planned on finishing first so he could chill out with Naruto as he read. Every so often he would glare at Sasuke he he would pass him, Kiba truly hated the living breath of Sasuke. Did he hate him because Naruto's had feeling for him? Not exactly he just hated his personality more then anything. Sasuke's raven hair blew in the wind as he ran each step on the track. Every girl would squeel staring at him, that's just how every girl was about Sasuke besides tho who liked different guy's of course. Kiba looked at Naruto as he ran, he couldn't seem to shake off the uneasy feeling he had, see as that Naruto was reading and not running he loved P.E he had ended joining the track club and not the kendo club. Hmm he must be worried about this project. Kiba thought to himself as he caught back up to Sasuke.

"So what did you say to him Uchiha?" Kiba growled at him, Sasuke didn't so much as pay attention to him at first then glanced to the side seeing Kiba next to him. Sasuke didn't realize that Kiba was talking to him at first.

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb you ass whole!" Kiba shot back at him.

"What in the fucking hell are you talking about?" Sasuke's tone was very annoyed he hated it when people would try to talk to him during P.E, he liked to be very focused on what he was doing and for that moment it was finishing his mile.

"Naruto, what did you say to him, he's spiking out on his favorite gym shores to read that stupid book!" Kiba explained, then paused for a moment trying to catch his breathe. He continued. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I wasn't going to baby him through this, and that he should have the first chapter done by lunch." Sasuke sighed, as he just finished his last lap and slowed to a walking pase.

"Well don't be so hard on him ass whole!"

"Don't get that tone with me dog boy." Sasuke glared and stormed off toward his stuff to get a drink of water. Kiba knew better to leave him alone now, he hated Sasuke but he knew better then to start careless shit.

As Sasuke was sitting down on the bench relaxing, he adverted his gaze to Naruto seeing that he was reading the book. Sasuke was surprised, he really didn't think that Naruto was going to have the chapter read in time. Maybe I'll lay off . . . He thought to himself then pulled out a different book and began reading.

When lunch time finally arrived, Naruto was hurrying around the school building to find Sasuke. The blond was so excited to have finished the first chapter of that book and really couldn't wait to discuss it with Sasuke. For the time being it seemed as all his worries went away, he didn't so much as care that Sasuke was so cold earlier. It's almost as if Naruto had completely forgotten. He was holding a orange lunchbox, it rattled every time Naruto took a step.

Sasuke had been sitting outside eating a sandwich, Sasuke would often eat sandwiches he just liked them so much, his mother used to make them for him all the time when he was younger. Now he made his own lunches since he now lived alone, his brother Itachi was never home so he enjoyed the peace he had. Sasuke saw a shadow beside him, he didn't look up because he knew right away who it was. The annoying Blondie known as Naruto, he sat down beside Sasuke. The raven sighed to himself as he watched from the side, Naruto pulling out his food as he began eating.

For the most part Sasuke ignored Naruto during lunch pretending like he wasn't even there, Naruto had been so quite as he ate Sasuke thought it was okay to do so. He actually liked that Naruto wasn't talking, trying to start a conversation. He then realized that he didn't know Naruto well enough and thought that maybe Naruto was actually the quite type. I really don't know that much about him./i Sasuke thought to himself, looking down at the green grass. After that thought Sasuke really didn't care anymore, that's just how Sasuke was. "So you finished the chapter?"

Naruto smiled at him as he shut his lunch book before speaking. "Yes! . . . tho it's a little odd so far."

"Well it's only the first chapter."

"T-true, but umm Lennie is weird." Naruto added.

"He's not weird, I love Lennie so far he's just like a clueless little kid."

"Oh." Naruto's voice trailed off and they continued talking about the book but didn't have too much to talk about in the first place so the conversation ended soon. It was very silent and awkward, Naruto wanted to say something but didn't. He was just happy to be sitting with Sasuke at lunch time, outside.

As lunch ended for the say, Sasuke and Naruto both got up from the ground. Naruto brushed off the grass of his pants as Sasuke did. Naruto wanted to stay there forever even knowing it wasn't the most fun experience of the day but he didn't care, he enjoyed being around Sasuke. The two of them began walking off to their next class until a high pitched voice came in interrupting the beautiful between them. It was a girl calling to Sasuke, she had long pink hair that flew in the wind as she came running closer to Sasuke then bowed her head to him.

"Sasuke-kun I was hoping to have a word with you." She spoke very cheerfully, the girl was Sakura Haruno, she was a very lively outgoing girl and was very pretty. Naruto knew this girl very well since Junior high and she adored Sasuke almost as much as Naruto himself but she didn't seem as interesting about him tho and Naruto wanted to know everything/i about him.

"Hm? What is it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl but such a bright smile, she was very cute and Naruto knew this. He walked off ahead of Sasuke and Sakura, it wasn't his business even know he really wanted to know what was going on. He felt very uneasy knowing that Sakura was probably going to confess her feeling to Sasuke. How did Sasuke feel? Did he feel the same way? All these thoughts ran through Naruto's head making him sad.


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru-Weather there are second tries

Chapter three:

It has almost been two weeks now since Naruto and the whole class have been reading Of Mice And Men. Naruto read everyday, he even got ahead of the class, Sasuke felt jealous at first that he got ahead of him but he soon changed his attitude. Impressed that Naruto got ahead head of him and liked that book. Naruto very much liked the book and he thought it was a good way to keep his mind off of a certain Uchiha. Other himself reading the book the Uchiha was all he could ever think about, more now then ever. Naruto was beginning to feel as they were slowly becoming friends tho he wouldn't jump to it, things might go back for normal after the project. This made his heart sink in disbelief.

As soon as Naruto finished the last chapter of the book he ran to lunch as fast as he could, holding in his tears. Soon enough he found Sasuke sitting under a tree as usual. Kiba walked up to the roof of the cool to eat his lunch, he felt very pissed off and threw his food away. He had grown very jealous of Sasuke the past two weeks. He now hated Sasuke for more reasons then he already did. He's just stealing Naruto away from me . . . the ass whole! Kiba thought, holding in his tears. "Fuck, it's not like I was expecting anything from Naruto."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Sasuke asked as Naruto was still standing in front of him, his hair was covering his face because his head was titled down. He had been holding onto the book and dropped it, it fell to the floor. Sasuke watched the book fall then returned his gaze to Naruto, understanding why he was so upset. "Naruto it's okay, it's only a book." Sasuke patted down on the grass next to him. Sasuke had noticed that he had been acting different around Naruto, not like his usual mean self and he didn't like it but he figured after today they wouldn't have to talk anymore. They were almost done with the project. Naruto's blond hair blew in the wind, and sighed as he sat next to Sasuke.

"I wish that it wasn't so sad." Naruto frowned.

"It's okay, it's just a book."

"So!"

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed by Naruto's reaction but then quickly shrugged, he thought that Naruto must have been the type to be very emotinal and let the whole thing go. After the long day they worked on the english project which only ended up being a paper instead. Naruto was sad when they finished the project, he knew Sasuke wasn't gonna talk to him anymore now that the book was finished and had to reason to talk to him. It was even an harder fact that Sasuke was always spending time with his new girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Sasuke didn't act too crazy about her, he thought she was cute to said yes to her confession. Naruto didn't care at the time but now as he wasn't spening time with him anymore he grew jealous.

He was talking home from school lost in many thoughts, which post of them were about Sasuke and he sighed out loud. Kiba had been walking next to him but didn't say anything he knew better then to butt in on Naruto when he was like this. Ah the hell with it! He thought to himself for a moment then tapped Naruto's shoulders causing Naruto to jump.

"Ahh . . . Kiba, you startled me."

Kina smiled at him showing his teeth. "Sorry, wah's up?" Naruto only shrugged and kept walking but Kiba stayed worried and pressed on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Kiba paused for a moment before continuing. "You know you can talk to me."

"I know."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Naruto snapped. "Don't worry about it!"

"Okay fine!" Kiba snapped back at him. "Screw you!" Kiba stomped off in the other directions. Naruto felt bad and chased after him to apologize. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Kiba but he didn't want him knowing about his feeling for Sasuke.

"Kiba wait!" Naruto ran after him, feeling so bad for snapping at him. Rain began falling from the sky, splashing down their faces. Kiba squinted his eye's as he tried to look, feeling the rain drip down his face. "Kiba I'm sorry," He breathed to catch his breath. "I-I didn't mean to s-snap at you. I'm just tired that's all, you know how I can be." Naruto huffed. Kiba smiled and began to say something but before he did he sneezed out very loud. He was beginning to feel sick standing in the rain like he was.

"Oh no, you'll catch a cold." Naruto pulled off his hoodie that he had been wearing, as he pulled it off part of his shirt rose up exposing his abs. Kiba blushed turning his head away as Naruto handed him the hoodie. "Here I don't want you to catch a cold Kiba." Kiba slowly put it on before smelling it, he smiled to himself thinking. Mmm smells like Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, I just feel like you don't ever talk to me anymore." He pulled at the hoodie. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Sorry, just stressed out about homework that's all." He smiled then ran off to his house, he wasn't sure why he ran off but he knew for sure if he stayed he might have blurted out everything to Kiba. He stared off in the distance then began making his way home, trying to not let it bother him. He was happy to be wearing Naruto's hoodie.

It was raining hard as Sasuke was walking home with Sakura, he dropped her off at her house and walked home. As soon as he got home he threw his umbrella on the floor and laid on his head. The raven haired boy couldn't see, to get Naruto out of his head. iSo, so stupid!/i He thought to himself before taking a shower, not getting the Blondie out of his head.

A few weeks passed since that rainy day, Kiba and Naruto were always out together just hanging out and having fun. Both of them hid their pain tho, Kiba wanted Naruto so bad be he held his feelings inside knowing he would ruin everything if he even told Naruto how he felt. Naruto was feeling the same but just with Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him so bad but Sasuke seemed to have been avoiding him so he gave up.

The two of them were eating lunch together, when suddenly out of no where Sasuke showed up at the roof of the school looking down at the two of them. Naruto felt his heart doing flips as he looked up at Sasuke blushing. Kiba glared at him and turned his head away. Sai sat down with the two of them before Sasuke did. Sasuke wasn't too sure why he wanted this but soon sat down next to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba sneered.

"Yeah why?" Naruto smiled hiding his blush.

"Uhh I uhh . . . I actually missed eating lunch with you Naruto . . ." Sasuke finally admitted.

"REALLY?" Naruto burst out with a huge smile.

"Yes he does and I liked working with you Kiba so I figured I'd join him up here to eat." Sai gave Kiba an dashing smile.

"Umn" Kiba glared not too sure what to think of them whole thing.

Naruto could feel hus heart about to burst from excitement. Sasuke missed me? He liked eating with me? He smiled to himself as he stared at Sasuke feeling so totally in love, when Kiba felt like his world would totally fall apart.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

SasuNaru- Weather there are second tries?

Chapter four- A new turn?

"Why is it that when I look at you, I get turned on?"

Sasuke told Naruto this at lunch, Kiba and Sai had to stay in the English classroom for some extra credit. Now that report cards came out they had a lot of work to do to raise their grades. It was just normal so Naruto and Sasuke were easting lunch alone, on the roof of the school. Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed, embarrassed. Why had Sasuke suddenly told such weird things to Naruto? What did he mean by it? Naruto wasn't too sure what to think of it and he sat there dumbfounded by Sasuke words. What does he mean by this? Why so suddenly? Many thoughts ran through Naruto's head, too many thoughts for that fact.

"Umm Sasuke . . . what . . . umm . . . what do you . . mean . . . by that?" Naruto struggled to get the words out, he was too nervous to understand Sasuke's words. He tried hiding his blush, even thinking about it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had figured out that he liked him. He has secretly liked him for a while now and thought he was doing a good job at hiding it. He never even told Kiba his feeling for Sasuke and he was his best friend.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his expression was so serious. He continued staring at him not once taking his eye's off Naruto, Naruto felt his presence and stared back at Sasuke but quickly regretted it, he could feel his heart racing. He bit his lip and turned his head away, he didn't want to look into Sasuke's eye's again. "Well like I said, what do you think it means? Do you get turned on when you look at me Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him again thinking to himself; Of COURSE I do! Naruto knew he did but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke, he was probably just joking around with him and knew for many reasons that he didn't feel the same way as he did.

"Umm Sasuke stop saying such stupid things!"

Sasuke glared at him, moving so close toward Naruto he could feel the heat from his face, Sasuke sure enough wasn't playing around. He looked deep into Naruto eye's and touched his cheek still thinking to himself many things.

"Naruto listen, I'm not joking . . ."

Sasuke stared when suddenly Kiba and Sai busted through the door, Sai smiled happily as sat right down next to Naruto, as Kiba sat down glaring at Sasuke. Seeing that Sasuke was still touching Naruto's cheek.

"What's going on?" Kiba growled.

"Hey you guy's still haven't finished eating?" Sai butted in changing the subject, he knew that wasn't looking so good and wanted to hurry and change the subject before Kiba starteda a fight with Sasuke. Naruto looked down at his food realizing that he hasn't so much touched it but he lost his apatite and set his food to the side. God there's no way I can eat now. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Uhh yeah we're still eating, Naruto's just so slow at eating." Sasuke cooked a smile at Naruto.

"Hey it's your fault for for . . ." Naruto caught himself before blurting out what just happened and he smiled. "It's Sasuke fault for eating so fast."

Kiba watched the three of them chat during lunch, joking as if they have known each other forever. He sighed to himself as he continued eating. Kiba hasn't really been the happiest person ever since Sai and Sasuke have been eating lunch with them the past couple of months. Mostly he hated how Sasuke suddenly began talking to Naruto so frequently and becoming friends. He knew he had no right to be mad and should be happy for Naruto but he couldn't seem to help himself from being so jealous.

Sai looked over at Kiba seeing his expression and knew that he was upset by what he just walked in on. Sai sighed to himself looking at the while group. He knew this was a bad. "Um Kiba are you okay?" He whispered.

Kiba turned his head toward him, looking into his dark eyes.

"Oh yeah just regret!" Kiba grumbled as he got up from the circle and began walking away in annoyance, he couldn't stand to look at Sasuke in the face any longer, it made his more angry.

"Kiba?" Naruto looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Where are you. . ."

Kiba cut him right off. "Don't worry about it NARUTO!" Naruto teared up as Kiba his best friend just snapped angrily at him for no parent reason. "It's not like you even fucking care about me anymore!" Kiba glared at him, thinking back how nice Naruto always was to him. He even still had his sweat shirt from that rainy day.

"Hey don't snap at him like that!" Sasuke shot back at Kiba, he wasn't too sure why but he fumed with anger seeing Kiba yell at Naruto. "He hasn't even done anything!"

"Butt out of this Uchiha!"

Sasuke's expression changed as he got up from the group as well, getting ready to fight Kiba if he needed to. This whole thing was pissing him off and he wasn't quite too sure either. Kiba walked closer to Sasuke, getting ready to punch him when Naruto stood between the two them.

"iBoth of you STOP THIS NOW!/i" He shouted out.

Fuck! I'm being such an ass whole . . . it's not Naruto's fault . . . Kiba sighed and began walking off. Sasuke gave a look at Sai and he got up to follow Kiba to try and calm him down. Naruto stood there watching Kiba walk off, he felt as if he should be the one to chase after him to talk but couldn't bring himself too it. He was too upset by the whole day.

Sai chased after Kiba untill he found him sitting in a hallways, his fist clenched together. Sai walked over and sat right next to him. Kiba glanced at him but gave in and didn't say anything. Why is this guy so caring? Kiba thought to himself as he tried to relax himself.

"Kiba? I won't ask if you're okay because I know you're not." Sai started.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba tried to say it calmly.

"Just vent already." Sai rubbed his forehead as in getting a headache.

"I just feel like Sasuke is stealing Naruto away from me." Kiba voiced trailed off once he finally gave into Sai. He smiled at Kiba to comfort him knowing that he just won. He was a little happy to know he was getting closer to Kiba for him to share such information with him.

Later that day Naruto couldn't help but act so awkward around Sasuke; blushing at everything he said or did and the worst part about it. He couldn't help but stop staring at him, he would star at him all the time, catching glances at Sasuke and Sasuke would glance at him. He wasn't too sure himself why he kept staring at Naruto or even why he felt the way he did.

"Sasuke, some girl want's you." Some walked over to tell Sasuke, he looked up at the door to see the pink haired girl calling for him. He sighed and got up to go talk to her. "God she's annoying." He said to himself.

Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous as he stared her down, wondering if Sasuke even liked her. Sai noticed Naruto glaring at Sakura and came to sit down next to Naruto. He felt odd that he was talking to both Naruto and Kiba about their issues in one day.

"Naruto, people will start getting the wrong idea if you continue staring like that."

Naruto's eye's went wide as he slowly turned his head at Sai.

"Huh?"

Sai smiled. "Nevermind."

"Okay." Naruto blushed staring out the window like he always did, thinking many things of Sasuke.

"Sasuke didn't tell you did he?" Sai asked in an awkward voice.

Tell me what?/i Naruto bit his lip.

"Umm what do you mean?"

"Oh he did tell you didn't he?" Sai urged.

"Ummm . . ."

"That you turn him on?"

Naruto's head sank, he was utterly beat, he didn't know what to say at all. His whole day had been so weird he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He couldn't believe that Sai knew about this as well.

"Ummm yeah . . . but I'm trying to not let it bother me . . ." He lied.

"Umm obviously it is, well try to relax if he does get horny looking at your cute little face it's a good thing!" Sai messed up Naruto hair, Naruto smiled back at him with a blush.

"C-cute! What!" Sai continued to mess up Naruto hair as Sasuke walked up to them, dark and quite. He pulled Sai off of Naruto glaring.

"Don't horse around you two!" His voice was dark and heavy. Sai rolled his eyes and sat back in the desk.

"Why are you so moody today?" He asked.

Sasuke only shrugged.

Naruto didn't understand Sasuke weird reaction, he was so confused by the whole day and wished he knew what Sasuke meant by what he said earlier. The rest of the day went by slow and terrible for everyone and all Naruto could think about was Sasuke and Kiba. He wanted to talk to him, understand what he was in such a bad mood today. She he figured he drop by his house later that day to talk.

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

SasuNaru- Second Tries

Chapter Five- It's like your in love with him

Naruto ran at a speed that he hadn't been able to run in a long time, trying to release all his stress on everything. He realized he really hasn't been attending to track club for a while. Naruto was happy to be back and running, running always reveled him of all his stress, and he couldn't get Sasuke'es words out of his head.

"Great job Naruto. Keep it up."

The couch called out at Naruto as he passed for his 7th lap. He didn't get compliments on his running too often so he picked up his speed. Even thought he was warn out and shouldn't be over working himself, it's bad for your health. Later on during the club while Naruto was on his 14th lap, the couch motioned for Naruto to come over toward him. Naruto quickly turned around headed toward the couch but instantly stopped as soon as he saw a certain raven haired boy standing right next to the couch. He sweaty blond hair fell over his beat red face. He stared down into Sasuke's eye's not taking them off of his, feeling his heart race. i Why is he here?/i He thought to himself as he made his toward the two of them, still wondering why Sasuke was there. He's never come to visit Naruto during club time.

"Naruto you have a visitor that wants to have a word with you." The couch said as he walked off toward some students who apparently were out of breath and stopped running for the day. Naruto could feel his heart beating so fast, he breathed heavily. Trying to catch his breathe. He was so warn out from running so much, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to the very person who caused his stress to begin with.

"Naruto, hey . . . umm . . ." Sasuke hesitated on his words.

Naruto tried catching his breath before speaking. i I feel dizzy . . . /i

"W-what are you . . . doing here Sasuke?" Naruto finally managed to get the words out. He continued trying to catch his breathe. Heaving. Sasuke's expression changed as he examined Naruto, seeing how warn out he was.

He looks awful . . . Sasuke thought to himself as he reached out to grab Naruto's shoulder.

"I uhh wanted to talk to you." Naruto suddenly jerked away from Sasuke, breathing heavier now.

"No!" Naruto snapped at him. Not understanding why he's suddenly so mad at Sasuke. "I don't want's to talk right now. I'm busy." Naruto tried to walk away.

"Naruto . . . never mind then, walk away you loser!"

What's wrong with me? I feel so . . . so light headed . . . Naruto stumbled as he tried walking away. Walking in zigzag lines, almost how a drunk person walks. Sasuke looked at Naruto, feeling worried for him. Naruto continued walking, feeling tired. Seeing the ground shake as if he were on a boat in the ocean.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out suddenly. Naruto could see everything going black as he fell toward the ground, but he never his the ground. Sasuke had caught him just in time, the couch ran right over along with Kiba who had been ignoring the two of them the whole time.

"Naruto! What'd you do to him you bastard! I was wondering why he was running so much, he over worked himself!" Kiba busted with anger, glaring at Sasuke.

"It wasn't my fault! It's his own fault for over working himself like that!" Sasuke held a tighter grip of Naruto in his arms. "I only came to talk to him."

"Well you obviously upset him! What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, he walked away before I could!"

"That's bull crap!"

Sasuke bit his lip, he was really fed up with this guy. Who the hell did he think he was saying all these things to Sasuke. It pissed him off so much he suddenly lifted up his leg and kicked Kiba in the gut. Kiba flew backward and hit the ground, scraping his elbow. His hair fell over his face hiding his evil glare at Sasuke.

"You're really starting to piss me off, all you do is yell at me for stupid stuff. Assuming things that you don't even have a clue about. I know I haven't always been so nice, but what the fuck! What is your problem, and it always seemed to me that you get mad at me over Naruto. It's almost like you're in love with him or something."

Sasuke yelled, still holding on to Naruto. The whole area went quite, silent. Kiba stood in front of Sasuke with his head leaned down, hiding his shocked expression. He knew Sasuke was right, he had no right to be so cruel to Sasuke, but he just was so jealous of the guy. Hated the guy because Naruto gave him so much attention. Kiba lifted his head trying to hide his tears and stared at Sasuke and the whole track club.

"You're right." Kiba turned around to walk away. "I'm sorry for tearing you so cruel."

"Look Kiba, I'm sorry . . ."

Kiba didn't bother to face Sasuke, he stood there in front of him for a few minutes before walking off completely. Everyone had left them by this point, it was only business between Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke gulped, feeling guilty by everything. "Don't worry about it Sasuke." Kiba lied. He turned around to stare Sasuke in the eye's grinning. "I would start to worry if you were to hurt him again. I'll gladly steal him away from you." Kiba said with full arrogance, before he stormed out of there heading him. Sasuke stood there holding Naruto dumb founded by the words. He didn't understand that last part Kiba had said. "I would start to worry if you were to hurt him again. I'll gladly steal him away from you." What in the hell did he mean by that?/i Sasuke thought to himself, confused by it all as he brought Naruto to the nurses office.

Who the hell does he think he is?i Sasuke thought to himself angry by it all, but tried relaxing himself, hoping that Naruto was okay.

Kiba stomped home, angry as ever. He sat on his bed glaring off into the distance, out the window. Why the fuck did I say that? Kiba grabbed his hair in frustration, almost pulling it out. "Arragh! Why is this word so fucking messed up?" Kiba yelled out loud, he tried calming down. He sighed. "That ass whole has a point tho, I was just so upset I took out my anger on him when he didn't even do anything. Well he did leave a bruise on my chest." Kiba lifted up his shirt to look at his bruise.

"Three words. I fucking hate life." Kiba sighed.

"That's actually four words." A voice came in. It startled Kiba and he instantly let of his shirt, it fell to the ground. Kiba blushed looking at the window, seeing Sai poking his head through. Smiling at Kiba. What the hell is he doing? Kiba stared at Sai, clueless.

"W-what are you doing here, and why are you crawling through my window?" Kiba asked, scratching his head.

Sai crawled through the rest of the window and walked over toward Kiba.

"Well you see, I was worried about you. So I thought I would check up on you ." Sai smiled.

"That's nice of you, but why the window?" Kiba pointed at the window.

Sai looked back at the window.

"Oh, I just felt like climbing up through your window." Sai paused for a moment. "Is that weird?"

"Uhh yeah just a little bit." Kiba didn't know what to think of this guy, he was such a nut. A weirdo.

Sai walked closer toward Kiba and sat next to him on the bed, the bed bounced as he at next to him. Kiba glanced at him, noticing that Sai's eye's were right on his. Not leaving once, burning a hole in his heart as they stared upon him. Kiba couldn't help but blush, see as he was shirtless.

"Nice abs."

"Huh?" Sai must have read his mind, or else why would he have said that? Kiba couldn't help but think that Sai wasn't taking his eye's off of him. "Oh, thanks. I work out a lot." He smiled at him.

"I wish I was as fit as you." Sai laughed to himself before he continued. "I'm good at art I guess."

"Oh yeah, you're on the art club aren't you?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Well I suck at drawing, I can only make blobs. Ha,ha."

"I could teach you."

"Cool, then maybe I could teach you some basketball. That's the other club I'm in, I like it a lot more then running." Kiba smiled as he leaned over and grabbed his basket ball off the floor.

"I'd like that."

Kiba kept giving glances at Sai, seeing that he didn't once take his eye's off of him once. Sai looked so serious as he stared at him. His eye's burning into his own. Kina couldn't help but smile, as he spent time with Sai it seemed as all his troubles went away. Kiba could almost completely forgot Naruto, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He wondered how Naruto was doing, if he had woken up yet or not.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

SasuNaru-Second Tries

Chapter Six: Feeling confused

"Naruto? Naruto, are you awake?" Sasuke voice came into the darkness which Naruto was laying in. He wasn't quite too sure what was going on, but he blushed as soon as he opened his eye's. Sasuke being the first thing he's seen, made him so happy inside. He flushed but tried acting cool, even thought he didn't remember what happened or why he was in the nurses office. Sasuke stared down at him, his eye's dark and deep. His hair had fallen in front of his face as he looked down at Naruto, with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto finally managed to ask.

Sasuke stared at him worried to tell him, hoping Naruto wasn't actually mad at him. He bit his lip while thing for a moment. Naruto staring up at him with his crystal blue eye's seemed confused. Was it really that bad?/i Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke sighed and turned his head toward the nurse who was gazing at him. "Could you give us a minute?"

She nodded in disappointment and walked out of the room. Sasuke returned his gaze toward Naruto, he prepared himself for Sasuke's words. "Well long story short, you passed out."

Long story short?

"Did I?"

"Yeah, the nurse said it was probably because you were stressed out and on top of that you pushed yourself too hard while at your track club today."

"Oh."

The room got quite. Sasuke wasn't quite done but he didn't want to ask more, afraid that Naruto would somehow be mad at him again. Sasuke was still confused on Naruto's attitude earlier that day. He didn't bother to ask right away, but it still bothered him.

"So, you okay?" There I said it!

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused by his words.

"Umm, I'm sorry but what do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed.

"You were acting weird before you passed out. I tried talking to you and you seemed angry with me, wouldn't even talk to me. So is everything okay?"

Naruto now remembering little by little, what happened stayed quite for a moment. No everything is NOT alright, I'm deeply in love with you when you don't love me back. You have a girlfriend, my best friend is acting differently. Why WOULD I be okay? Naruto clearly wanted to say this, but couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he only shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh so something is wrong?" Sasuke urged.

"Yes . . . I mean no! W-would you just leave me alone!" Naruto hissed, trying to get Sasuke off of his case. He didn't even want to talk about it. "Why did you come to talk to me anyways?"

"Oh right, well! Have you given any thought to what I said?" Sasuke stared deeply into Naruto's eye's. Naruto was completely confused. What was he talking about?

"Thought about what?"

Sasuke sighed. "About you turning me on stupid, what else?"

Naruto froze by his words, in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Sasuke just brought that up again? Why? Naruto couldn't think straight. He flushed deeply, thinking that he iactually turned him on. Did Sasuke have feelings for him as well. Naruto shock his head by the very thought, trying to come back to reality. Mad that Sasuke brought this up again, mad that Sasuke was only teasing him. Naruto stood up from the bed.

"No of course not Sasuke! How should I know!"

"I was just asking, hoping you had an idea because I sure enough don't!" Sasuke paused, his dark onyx eye's gazed upon Naruto's. "I was only asking, no need to get so snappy toward me!" Sasuke glared at him before walking out of the room and left. Naruto stared at the door longingly. What's wrong with me? That would have been my chance! I blew it . . . Naruto thought to himself before leaving home.

As Naruto was leaving to go home, he noticed Sasuke and that one girl Sakura making out aginst a wall before he left. I turn you on huh? Naruto's eye's watered, he was truly very confused by Sasuke. What was going to happen. Naruto quickly turned his head in the other direction and left for his home.

The next day Naruto dragged himself to school, not really wanting to go. He glared at everyone in the classroom as he walked in and sat in his seat next to Kiba who was happy talking to Sai. Naruto smiled, he liked seeing Kiba happy. Considering how grump the boy has been recently.

"Hi Naruto." Kiba smiled.

"Hey." Naruto dazed out staring at the floor. Kiba sighed and shrugged it off not wanting to make a scene. He was used to this sort of thing from Naruto so he looked down at his book. Kiba wasn't too worried since Sasuke didn't seem to be in a great mood, Kiba was kinda glad to not see him talking to Naruto this morning. Sai who glanced at him and then at Sasuke,he could tell something was up seeing as the two weren't speaking at all.

After class Sai grabbed Naruto aside wanting to have a word with him, since he already knew most of the story from Sasuke, from a previous phone call. Naruto looked annoyed as he stared down at the ground, looking at his blue chucks.

Sai sighed then started speaking.

"He started it again didn't he?" Sai finally spoke, as Naruto nodded at him. "I'll have to talk to him, he can't push you like this. Whatever he does Naruto don't fall in to what he say's. He's a dangerous guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget that! I can't believe he would keep this up with you. He say's he can't come with his girlfriend anymore unless he's thinking of you, but still . . ."

"Wait what? He didn't tell me that?" Naruto flushed pink as he stared at Sai. Sai's eye's got big as he covered him mouth feeling bad that he said too much.

"Uhh yeah, well now you know. I'll tell him to lay off tho."

"He o-only comes, while thinking o-of m-me?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yeah. Look Naruto don't worry about it, he'll lay off of you okay?"

Naruto nodded.

Sai made things worse for him, he couldn't focus all day. He couldn't think of Sasuke less, and now he was even more confused then he ever was in his whole life.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

SasuNaru- Scond tries?

Chapter seven: What? Try what?

Naruto was so eager to get to track practice that day he got there five minutes early, just chilling out. He wanted to take it easy today, because for one he didn't want to pass out like he did the day before. So he sat on the benches waiting for Kiba, so he could run and talk to him for the day. The clouds drifted by slowly in the sky. Naruto watched them, thinking many things. All the thoughts ran through his head like how he would run on a track field.

After waiting a good long ten minutes for Kiba Naruto sighed and began running on the track field. He thought maybe Kiba went to basketball club, but basketball club wasn't meet today. Were they? How odd, but Naruto focused on his running trying to get his mind off of Kiba. Even thought Naruto got his mind off of Kiba he started thinking about Sasuke again. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Naruto screamed in hi mind, trying not to think about him but couldn't help himself. Sasuke was turned on by him, he came/i only thinking of him and not his girlfriend. What was going on?

"Uzumaki!" The coach hollered at Naruto, waving for him to come over. Naruto ran over to his coach, seeing Sasuke standing next to him. Naruto stopped. iWhy is he here again? Naruto asked himself, then walked over to him anyways. Actually wanting to see Sasuke, it made him happy, but gave him an un easy feeling at the same time.

"Uh, hey Naruro." Sasuke half waved, while his head turned facing in the other direction. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, as the coach walked away from the two of them. "Can we . . . . walk home together?" Ask asked sheepishly.

Walk home together? We live no where near each other.

"Well, I don't know Sasuke . . . we live no where each other . . ." Naruto began thinking what this was all about.

"Well wanna come over to my house?" Sasuke's expression now changed, he looked very serious.

Over to his house?

"Well I guess so, why?" Naruto just wanted to know, he was excited but confused at the same time. This seamed to catch Sasuke off guard, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him why or not. The raven scratched the back of his head, looking off in the distance.

"Well, uhh . . . I . . . " Sasuke's voice got low and quite, into a whisper. He leaned in, whispering into Naruto's ear. "I was wanting to ya'know try it with you." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What? Try what?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I wanna try having sex with you. I can't seem to come with my girlfriend at all, only when I"m thinking of you. Now I wanna try the real thing, to feel what it's like. It's not like it's gonna mean anything." Naruto glared at Sasuke then slapped him.

"How dare you keep this up! Stop teasing me okay Sasuke?" A few kids glanced at Naruto but only glared at him and was about to continued running. Sasuke rubbed his cheek.

"I'm being serious Naruto! You make me horny, so I wanted to try it with you, just this once. If you don't like it we can stop, I just want to know what it's like." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto stared at him, so confused. Maybe if he did do it just this once, maybe just maybe his feeling would cool off and he'd realize these feeling he had was only phase. He could go on like a normal boy, liking girls. But what if his feelings didn't cool off? This was very dangerous, he could fall even deeply more in love with Sasuke when he didn't even like him. He just wanted to do it with him out of curiosity, for himself. Not for Naruto. The Blondie bit his lip, looking at Sasuke, then he finally gave in.

"Okay fine." Sasuke smiled at him, "but just this once. That's all, you understand?"

Sasuke nodded at him.

"Yes,yes of course I do!" Sasuke grinned. "Meet me in front of the school after clubs, okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

Sasuke ran off to his own club while Naruto stared at the distance. Did he just agree to having sex with Sasuke? Not out of love? Naruto bit harder on his lip, causing it to bleed. Blood dripped from his lip and down his chin. He wiped his chin seeing the blood.

To be continued . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

SasuNaru- Second Tries

Chapter Eight- What the hell am I doing?

Naruto stood in the front of the school after clubs had ended, waiting for Sasuke. He seriously couldn't stop biting his lip; being way too nervous wasn't helping him calm his stomach. Was he really going to have sex with Sasuke today; only in a few hours. The blond tried breathing but it still stayed heavy. Naruto watched students as they left clubs, walking past him, leaving him behind waiting for the raven haired boy to come to him as they would go to his house.

Naruto sat down on a bench as he waited for Sasuke; he had a tendency of beinng rather late so Naruto had already gotten used to this in his short time of growing close to him. He puffed out his cheeks as he glanced down at the ground, swinging his feet across the concrete floor.

Why me? Why do I have to go through with this?

"Why are you still here?" Naruto heard as he saw someone from the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see Kiba standing before him. He had paint on his hands that was yet leaned off. Startled; Naruto really didn't even know what to tell him. The truth? Make up an excuse? He hesitated for a few minutes.

"Where were you today?" That wasn't what he wanted to say at all but it ended up sounding that way, Kiba stared at him feeling a little hurt that he had changed the subject.

"I hung out at the art club for a change with Sai. He was teaching me how to paint." He said sounding sorta like a snap.

"Oh." Neruto looked out at the distance again, wanting Kiba to go away. It made him much too nervous.

"Like I asked; why are you still here Naruto?" Kiba's voiced sounded rather irritated as he asked this question for the second time now. The blond bit his lip as he tried thinking up an excuse.

"Naruto! Answer me." His shouted at him.

"Leave him alone, he's coming over to my house today." Sasuke stepped into the conversation, his raven hair draped over his face. He brushed his hair out of his face as he stepped in closer toward Naruto. "Sorry I took so long, I stayed after to clean up." Naruto got up to walk next to Sasuke.

"Oh that's okay . . . umm . . . see ya' later Kiba." Naruto waved back at him, feeling the heat of his anger on his back. He felt guilty for doing this and leaving Kiba out in the blue but it's just a one time deal. Hopefully after this everything would turn back to normal. He hoped that way thought.

Kiba glared at the two of them as they drifted off in the distance, he could feel his anger seeping through him. I stormed off feeling rather confused of a lot of thing. His feelings for Naruto and Sai were mixing together and he didn't like the feeling too much. He left to his house to cool off his mind.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke reached his house, Sasuke swiftly came into the house leading Naruto upstairs ti his room, but he stopped in the hallway. "My room or a guest bedroom?" He asked as Naruto stepped behind him.

"Ummm . . ." Naruto hesitated, his heart punding like crazy, he could barley breathe. Am I actually going to do this?

"Mmm . . . a guest bedroom would be a little weird. Let's go to my room." Sasuke turns right and opens the door to his room, dropping his backpack to the floor. It landed with a loud thump, making Naruto more and more nervous about the situation. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, feeling like he would fall to the floor. Sasuke seem to understand and could see his legs trembling. He brought his to the bed and gently laid him on the bed. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Naruto looked at him with huge eye's not wanting to answer, more so. He was so nervous he could barley speak, his voice cracked.

"Aww look at you . . . ." Sasuke touched his face, he felt a little different seeing the blond tremble right in front of him. He felt more drawn to him, he brushed Naruto's hair out of his face. Seeing his bright blue eye's shine in the light, Sasuke felt a sudden flash of sadness seep through him. He picked up Naruto's book bag and sat it on the floor next to his own.

Naruto felt his heart pounding, he couldn't bring his eye's off of Sasuke dark endless eyes. He couldn't move, he didn't want to even thought he knew what was about to happen was very wrong. He let himself stay thinking he was about to have sex with the boy he loved. Even if it was meaningless, this should be a moment to cherish. He completely ignored the warning that Sai had given him. He gave into Sasuke's longing eye's as he felt Sasuke draw closer toward him, his breath on his neck then his lips. He bout felted with the softness of Sasuke's lips on his own.

Sasuke pushed his down against the bed, kissing his collar bone, wanting to go as slow and possible with this. Naruto flushed as he breathed in heavily as the raven traveled back to his lips, kissing him intensely. His tongue traveling inside his mouth, exploring every inch of Naruto's mouth.

The raven started for his shirt, began unbuttoning it, letting lose of every button. Multitasking in his devious actions. He didn't lose lock of his lips he he finally tore off Naruto's shirt and threw it across the floor. Naruto blushed as every move Sasuke made against his body, turning him on more; but inside he deeply wanted to cry to himself knowing the real reason of this whole thing.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto for a moment to un-button his shirt and take it off, still leaning on Naruto. He pulled off his tie there his his and shirt aside, along with Naruto's. Naruto glanced up noticing how fit Sasuke actually looked, he wasn't puny looking at all. He was fit enough and it blew Naruto away, Naruto couldn't help but touch his chest in amazement. Sasuke grinned him and pulled down his pants, catching the blond off guard. Revealing his orange boxers, Sasuke stopped and giggled to himself to see that Naruto's boxers were in fact orange. He wasn't seeing things. What a geek Sasuke thought to himself as he leaned in to his Naruto again, feeling like it was needed after being amused by the fact that Naruto's boxers were orange.

The Raven smiled and pulled off his pants and threw them along with the pile of cloths next to the bed. He had been wearing black boxers. Once he noticed this he laughed to himself confused on why he was amused by what color their boxers were. Naruto didn't exactly understand; he looked up at Sasuke then flushed a dark shade of pink once again. Before he knew it their boxers were completely gone and the raven was pressed aginst his own body again. Feeling the tension fireing upside him, he leaned up pressing his body up against Sasuke's.

What the hell am I doing?

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Second Tries-SasuNaru

Chapter Ten- Much better then expected?

"Oh wow, you're much better at this then I thought Naruto." Sasuke panted as his excitement grew more as he realized that Naruto was pressing his body against his own. "You sure you're a virgin? You seem to be a natural at this!" He smirked down at him before leaning down to kiss every part of his body. He as if he should just thrust himself right into Naruto at that very moment, but he wanted to take this slow. He'd never excepted this to have felt so much better then he imagined it in his mind. Seeing the shy blond boy beneath him flush with moans excited him more and more, but he felt his heart ache every time he went further with him, feeling his body. Stroking every inch of his body, breathing before every kiss, making it down to his member. Sasuke easily ignored the aching feeling in his chest as he kissed Naruto's body more.

Naruto moaned even louder every time Sasuke would touch him, almost like sending electrical waves through his body. Turning him on instantly, he closed his eye's and breathed heavily. Feeling his chest rise and then fall throughout his moans, he could feel the tears welling up in his eye's. He knew this was an one and only chance he'd have like this with Sasuke; the boy he loved. Even thought he knew very well that Sasuke had to intention of having feelings for him and this was only for his selfish needs in his curiosity. Naruto couldn't bring himself to look Sasuke in the eye's knowing he'd cry, and wouldn't be able to explain himself to Sasuke. He wouldn't dare ruin the friendship they just gained. Naruto gasped out loud, grasping onto the sheets as he felt Sasuke stroking his member. Naruto almost screamed from the pleasurable feeling, feeling his blood steaming inside him.

"You're easily turned on huh? How do you not have a girlfriend, they'd love this." Sasuke teased Naruto believing that Naruto was actually easily turned on instead of thinking of the obvious reason. That he turned him on and him alone. Naruto kept quite as he blushed harder, letting Sasuke think what he wanted. He leaned over and breathed onto Naruto's member, the warmth was almost enough to cause the blond to cum but he held himself content for the moment. He still couldn't believe this happening to him and that he was foolish enough to let it happen.

Sasuke stared deeply at Naruto; noticing that Naruto forced his eye's shut. He almost said something about it but then thought he only had them just from pleasure. Which this was also true. The raven drew his mouth onto Naruto's member stroking his tongue all around, moving his head back. He never thought giving a blow job would feel so strange but it was strange enough where he loved the new feeling welling up inside him. Naruto surprisingly enough breathed even faster then he had been then whole time. Letting moans escape his mouth, they grew louder and louder; as Sasuke had his fun sucking on Naruto's the sound of Naruto's moans he could tell he was about to come, so he drew his mouth away just in time. Naruto barley had enough energy take pleasure in what just happened. His face still beat red, Sasuke leaned over him feeling victorious. He grinned, he could barley wait to thrust himself into Naruto feeling more and more in love with this new feeling Naruto gave him. Sasuke swooped down to kiss Naruto passionately on the lips, entwining his tongue with his own. Their sweaty bodies stuck to each other as they pressed against each other. The raven felt delighted that Naruto actually leaned up to press himself harder. Sasuke waited a moment before thrusting himself inside Naruto, he's noticed that Naruto seemed a bit out of breathed. Naruto breathed slowly thinking everything was all over, he slowly opened his eye's to find Sasuke's piercing dark eye's staring down into his. He couldn't take them off, he was glued to his expression. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept staring down into Naruto's crystal blue eye's. He felt rather flustered for a moment as the aching pain grew stronger in his heart. He looked away at Naruto, confused but not satisfied quite yet.

"Uhh Sasuke?" His voice was faint, he could barley get his own words out.

"Mn?" The raven hadn't exactly answered Naruto, he wasn't sure what to do, to continue or stop? Glancing at Naruto's toned body once more, he's decided to continue. He couldn't bare letting this new feeling end so quickly, he felt great every time he touched Naruto's body. As if it were a match lighting up a fire inside him, thought Sasuke had felt this was for a while when he imagined it, but the feeling just grew stronger as he actually stroked Naruto's body.

"Are you . . . um okay?" Naruto asked, gathering his strength back to speak better, he wasn't sure if everything was over or yet. The moment Sasuke looked him in the eye's again he could see the sly smirk grow on his face. He knew very well it wasn't over, but he wanted it to be over with. For as much as he loved him, he couldn't bare going forward to this anymore. He felt as if he would cry, and actually cry this time. He held in his tears as he looked away beginning to turn on his stomach, so he couldn't face Sasuke anymore. It began hurting his heart even more as this happened.

"Okay? I'm better then okay." This grin on his face wouldn't leave, not for one moment. He pushed his hair back out of his face. His dark eye's focused on Naruto as he slid his hand onto Naruto body and trusted himself inside of the blond. He hadn't even him any kind of sign that he was about to force himself inside him. It caught Naruto of guard, he yelped at the sudden pleasuring pain the welled inside him. It was that moment he felt a warmth on his face then grew could as the air kicked on cooling off their bodies. He tears made it ti his hands, Naruto stared down in shock. He didn't think he's actually cry, he wanted to hold it in till he got home, this clearly couldn't happen. Naruto buried his face into the white and blue sheets, clenching onto them as he felt the pleasure of each thrust Sasuke made.

The Raven loved the pleasure he felt has he made each thrust into the blonds body. He found himself breathing heavily with moans. He hadn't felt this good in a long while. He could barley control himself any longer, thinking he'd pound the poor boy if he trusted any harder. Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke moan, it was a good change of peace considering he was the one moaning the whole time. He tried wiping the tears away but felt too exhausted and by the time Sasuke finally had cum and released himself from Naruto; he was too exhausted to move. Laid on the bed, curled up in a blanket for what seemed like forever. Sasuke was laying hear him, catching his breath but he wasn't anywhere near exhausted as Naruto. He looked over to see Naruto hiding his face.

"That was much better then I thought it'd feel like . . . it felt so good . . .thanks for being such a good sport Naruto." Sasuke paused to think of something else to say, feeling like he pushed Naruto into this but he remembered that Naruto had agreed on it. He smiled to himself feeling satisfied, not even giving a thought of anything else in the world. Sasuke knew he was selfish, but had no idea how badly he hurt Naruto or a thought to his feelings. "You should get a girlfriend, people will start to think gay things about you if you continue staying single." Sasuke laughed to himself, not being able to see how Naruto's expression grew from tired to depression. Naruto clenched the blanket harder, after hearing Sasuke say such a thing after he just had sex with him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a drink of water." Sasuke got up from the bed and put his bathrobe on, and walked down into the kitchen, the sound of the faucet blasted out every noise. He liked listening to the sound of water running, it seemed to always calm him down. After he drank the cool water, it sank down his throat, it felt so good. His dark raven hair hung down in front of his face, he felt rather gross. He was all sweaty after all, Sasuke put the glass of water down. Making his way back up to his room to take a shower he stopped in the doorway. The pile of cl oaths on the floor looked different, Naruto's clothes were no longer there. He glanced at the bed to see him gone. Naruto had left in a hurry and was quite was as possible. He couldn't bare for Sasuke to see his face streamed with tears, he rand home. Trying to go as fast as he can, he wasn't able to go as fast as he pleased considering how exhausted he was.

Sasuke frowned, he felt sad that Naruto left without even saying goodbye. It wasn't like Naruto, he glanced at the bed and walked over to it. Sitting next to where Naruto had been playing, he stroked his hand on the blanket. Flustered again, he couldn't make it out. Why had he kept getting flustered today? It wasn't like Sasuke. The raven suddenly jerked his hand back as he felt something wet on the bed. What is that? Sasuke examined the blanket again, trying to figure out what it was. Was he crying? Sasuke's heart sank with confusion, he was starting to get angry by his confusion. Why was he crying? Had I been too hard on him? Sasuke asked himself many questions as he laid of the bed, feeling like now he really needed a shower to clear his head.

To be continued . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

SasuNaru- Second tries

Chapter Ten- Pain?

The next couple of weeks at school were a little strange for Naruto and Sasuke, the day after Sasuke talked Naruto into having sex with him, things between them had completely changed and their lives have been changed forever. Sasuke wasn't too aware of the fact that his life was changing completely, he was way too concerned about his pride. In a couple of ways he's still considered himself still straight, even though he's had sex with Naruto many times since the first; and every time they've done it was completely Sasuke either tricking Naruto into or forcing him into the sex.

Sasuke wouldn't ever admit this fact but it was truly happening, where Naruto was suffering from the lack of emotion. He stayed a zombie for weeks, barely reacting to anything what so ever. It wasn't as if Sasuke was closed off completely by his true feelings, he was just to stubborn anything other than the fact that he liked having sex with Naruto.

The skies were clear as Naruto made his way to school; he was almost considering oh pretending to be sick so he just wouldn't have to go home with Sasuke again. He loved Sasuke and still loves him, but he felt utterly depressed about the whole thing, Sasuke not loving him and this whole sex thing being out of his entertainment. Naruto yawned as a familiar figure walked past him, he glanced in front of him to see that it was Kiba, and the fact that he had just totally walked past ignoring him completely. Kiba has been very distant the past few weeks, must be mad that I've been hanging out with Sasuke so much lately. Naruto thought to himself with a sigh. Naruto didn't feel like calling out to Kiba f the conversation wasn't even going to end out well so he just tilted his head down and kept on walking, feeling as if streaming tears would fall any moment now.

Why does God hate me?

Naruto thought to himself again as he continued walking up to school, hearing each and every lonely foot step of his, till he reached his classroom. Naruto could feel his head spinning faster, and faster as each and every second passed by. He felt as if he could pass out, which this wouldn't be the first for Naruto. He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom to see Sasuke grinning at him, Naruto couldn't even think what would be happening later today. The very thought made Naruto want to break down.

Kiba glanced up from his notebook, he frowned by the very image he was looking at; He could tell Naruto was upset, and for a matter of fact he's known this for days; he's known it for weeks. He just kept quite to himself, jealous. He knew something was going on between the two of them, Naruto and Sasuke. It hurt him, but for exchange he started hanging out with Sai instead, hoping Naruto would miss him. Kiba noticed the connected look between FROM Sasuke to Naruto, and he felt upset. Kiba growled to himself as he noticed the tears in Naruto's eyes. He wanted to get up and give Sasuke a piece of his mind, but knew he couldn't do that, not with Naruto standing right there in pain.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as his expression changed from devious to a pained expression, noticing the tears in his eyes. Why is he crying? Sasuke thought to himself as he got up from his desk, wanting talk to Naruto, seeing what was wrong, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto had turned around, and began to run away in the completely other direction, hearing his footsteps echo in the distance. Sasuke began to make his way to follow him, when suddenly Kiba ran ahead of him, pushing Sasuke back.

"You'll only put him in pain!" Kiba growled as he ran off chasing Naruto.

Sasuke stood there, ass clueless as ever. He was more in shock than anything else. Pain? I've been putting him into pain? Sasuke felt rather disturbed by this statement for some odd reason and he didn't even understand. For once the Uchiha felt depressed.

Naruto ran, and ran till he was suddenly stopped by something, a person in fact. Naruto fell backward as he found that he ran into Sai. His eyes grew big as he saw Naruto, and sadly the tears in his eyes as well. Sai cocked an eyebrow knowing that seeing Kiba in the distance was not a good thing, so he quickly helped him up and took him into an empty class room.

To be continued . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

SasuNaru- Second Tries

Chpapter 11;

Sai stared at Naruto, his eyes grew very serious as he glanced out the window; making sure that Kiba went ahead and past the door before he went on. Sai made Naruto sit down in a chair, before he would calm Naruto down. Pulling out a tissue for him, Naruo to grabbed, but didn't even try to use it. His tears didn't stop. Sai sat down next to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked, trying to make Naruto feel more at ease.

"Yea, I'm fine." The blonde stared down at the desk he was sitting in, and tried wiping his face. He thought that maybe if he got rid of the tears Sai would believe he was okay.

"No, you're not okay Naruto." Sai tried not to raise his voice at him, but he couldn't really seem to control himself.

"Sai don't . . . " Naruto was interrupted in mid sentence.

"Naruto! Don't pretend that you're okay, because you're not!" Sai growled. Naruto tried getting up from his seat, but Sai pushed him back down in his seat. "Listen to me Naruto!" Now Sai finally shouted at him, Naruto's eyes widened by Sai's sudden outburst.

'Uhh, um, okay."

"Okay. Naruto, what happened?" Sai narrowed his eyes.

Naruto avoided eye contact with Sai, debating on if he should tell Sai or not, feeling somewhat odd.

"You didn't."

Naruto shot his head up at Sai, felling confused and found out. "What?"

"Naruto . . . how could you?"

"How could I what?" Naruto's eyebrows rose. He acted confused when he sure knew what Sai was referring to. He just didn't want to admit it to Sai, he didn't want anybody to know.

"Sai, I don't know what you're talking about." Sai rolled his eyes at Naruto, getting very angry.

"Naruto! Tell me the truth, did you fuck Sasuke?" He shouted at Naruto, Naruto shuddered by Sai's outburst and felt as if he could start crying again. Sai knew all along what Naruto and Sasuke were up to, but didn't see the problem up till now.

"More like he's been fucking me . . ." Naruto finally admitted, waiting to hear the disappointment in Sai's voice.

"What?" Sai shouted even, the disappointment in his voice shocked Naruto, more so then he expected. "Naruto! I told you not to, he's dangerous!"

"I know, I know, it's just, he told me it would only be once . . . " Naruto's voice drifted off, feeling ashamed.

"And then he liked it right? So he's been forcing you into it for weeks now?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ugh, I knew it Naruto! How could you?"

"I . . ."

"And this makes it harder on you for god's sake, with you being in love with him and everything." Naruto rose his head up toward Sai, shock was written all over his face. How did Sai now? How did Naruto get found out?

"You knew?" Naruto asked timidly

Sai instantly covered his mouth with his hand, he didn't mean for that to come out. "Oh. Naruto, I was so sure you knew. I'm sorry . . ." Sai felt guilty.

"Uhh . . . umm . . ."

"Sasuke doesn't know. He's so self absorbed." Sai shrugged. "But this is hurting you too much Naruto. You really should end it with him, now. It's tearing you apart, and this isn't healthy for you Naruto." He patted Naruto on the head.

" I don't know if I can do it tho." Naruto bit his lip.

"Naruto, you can. You just have to tell him, and if you don't, I will for you." Sai seemed very serious and angry. "God, I can't believe he did this to you!"

Sai got up from the seat, and pulled Naruto up as well. "We should probably head back to class now, cheer up Naruto." Naruto didn't have much to say anymore, he only nodded at him as they got up and left the empty classroom, so they could head back to their class. Both Sasuke and Kiba were already back there, glaring at one another. As soon as Naruto came into their sight, both their heads shot up to look at him.

The rest of the day was truly murder for all of them. Naruto was trying to figure out a way he could end things with Sasuke, while Kiba was trying to figure out was was going on with Naruto, as for Sasuke, he was trying to understand why Naruto was so upset with him earlier. And for Sai, well he was trying to get things all sorted out for everyone, as for how odd things have been lately.

When the day finally ended, Sasuke instantly walked over toward Naruto, hoping that they could hurry to his place. He really felt as if he should talk things out with him first. But Naruto didn't wait for him, he ran after Kiba.

"Kiba wait!" Naruto shouted after Kiba.

Kiba slowed down, waiting for Naruto. Hr smiled at him, excited that Naruto was actually making in time for him. He patted Naruto on the head. Sasuke glared at Kiba, feeling very angry. What is he doing? Sasuke thought as he watched Sai leave for the art room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit awkard, Kiba glared at him.

"Uhh, I wanted to go to clubs with Kiba today. I'll call you later Sasuke." Naruto quickly said as he and Kiba walked off together in the distance. Sasuke felt like he was just bashed. Naruto just completely avoided him, and blew him off. Sasuke was NOT used to this. He turned around to see his girlfriend.

Once Kiba and Naruto go to the track field, Kiba grabbed onto Naruto's arm. Naruto stared at him confused by his sudden act. Wondering why Kiba suddenly grabbed him. Naruto stared into his eyes, and Kiba stared into his. Feeling even closer to Naruto then ever, he began to cry.

"Kiba . . ." Naruto began, but Kiba stopped him. He walked off with Naruto behind the bleachers, wanting to talk to him first.

"Naruto . . . why don't you ever tell me what's wrong anymore . . ." Kiba tried to stop crying, he didn't like having Naruto see him like this.

"I . . . uh . . . it's just complicated Kiba. Just didn't want you to get involved." Naruto tried making up an excuse.

"Naruto, you're my best friend. Of course you can get my involved. We're friends. What's your deal with Sasuke?" Kiba asked in pain, holding onto Naruto's hand. The blonde squeezed his hand back. He knew now that he had to tell him, Kiba was right. They're friend, and Kiba was his best friend.

"Okay." Naruto said, and Kiba raised his head with puppy dog eyes. Naruto slowly began to explain to him the story. Telling him everything, with every detail, and he even left in the parts where Sai has helped him. Naruto, breathed slowly as he realized that he shouldn't add the parts that he acted naturally to having sex with Sasuke. Thought that part wasn't really needed, sure Sasuke hurt him, but Sasuke still turned him on. Naruto examined Kiba closely as he finished his story, waiting for his response. Kiba stood there staring at the ground, feeling a mixture of feelings.

"That bastard . . ." Kiba trailed off, more words needed to come to mind, but most of them couldn't come to mind. "So you're planning on ending it with him?" Kiba asked trying to stay calm.

Naruto nodded. "I just don't know how. I thought maybe I could tell him I was dating someone, But I would have to confirm that it was a boy. Cause he's dating that girl, and still fucking me, so he'd just tell me. `Well so am I.' so I need a better idea." Naruto tried making sense of what he said. "I just wish he loved me . . ." Naruto was about to start crying. Kiba's eyes grew very worried and sad, but he suddenly came up with an idea. He snapped his fingers.

'Naruto! Tell him you're dating me!" Kiba shouted excitedly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Kiba confused.

"You said if you told him you're dating a girl, it wouldn't work. But if you told him you were dating me, it'd be different, and we're best friends! So he would have to believe it." Kiba explained.

"Uhh, I don't know Kiba." Naruto wasn't too sure on how he felt about the idea.

"Oh come on Naruto! It's worth a shot. It's going to work more likely, and it's the best I could think of beside me kicking the fucking shit out of him." Kiba sighed. "I know you; I have known that you've loved him ever since the first day of school. So I know I can't beat him up. So we could at least try this idea."

Naruto shruggd, "sure, it's worth a shot." Naruto still wasn't too sure on how he felt about this idea, but he thought that he should try it out. "I'll call him later, and tell him." Naruto tried smiling at Kiba. Kiba grinned back, showing his teeth.

Kiba found this to be his chance to steal Naruto away from Sasuke.

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

SasuNaru- Second Tries

Chapter 12; What do you love about him?

Sasuke was on his way home, he felt so angry and upset that Naruto blew him off for the day; he had ended seeing his girlfriend. He wasn't so pleased. The sex just wasn't the same with he, he much more preferred fucking Naruto. But today he felt that it just wasn't that, he was still just so upset with Naruto.

What is up with him? He's been confusing the hell out of me . . .

Sasuke could feel the anger rising up inside of him. He wondered why he was even liked the pleasure he got from having sex with Naruto. What was it about him that he liked so much? The Raven just couldn't set himself straight, he was feeling so furious. God and Kiba, he was the one person that just made him so angry. Sure people made Sasuke angry fairly easy, but Kiba was just someone who made him wanted pull his hair out and scream.

Sasuke stomped up his stairs to his room; he was in an extremely bad mood. He threw his bag on the floor and it made a loud thumping noise as it landed. The room went into complete silence afterward; the noiseless room gave Sasuke a strange vibe. Why is this making me so angry? Sasuke asked himself while glaring into the mirror, glaring at his reflection, staring deep into his onyx eyes.

He suddenly jumped by the noise of his phone ringing. He fumbled around looking for it. He glanced down at the claller ID seeing that it was Naruto. He sighed before answering it. He didn't feel like talking to him too much, but he answered it anyhow.

"Hello." Sasuke's tone was firm.

Naruto gulped. He's in a bad mood already . . . "Uhh Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke's tone didn't change.

"Well, umm . . ."

"Naruto, just spit it out already."

Sasuke wasn't in the mood for Naruto's uneasy way of talking.

"I can't have sex with you anymore!" Naruto shouted.

"Why . . .?" Sasuke was not feeling way angrier, but tried holing himself together.

"Because I uhh, I'm in love with someone."

And it's you; Naruto thought as he clutched his phone.

"Ah. Well that doesn't matter, I have a girlfriend. So it doesn't make a difference." Sasuke tried shrugging it off.

"Well it is different Sasuke. It's another guy that I'm in love with."

Naruto prepared himself for an insult from Sasuke, even tho they had been having sex; Sasuke was doing it for pleasure, not because he was gay. Naruto wish he actually hadn't said it.

"Oh. So are you dating this guy now?"

Naruto was surprised by his reaction.

"Uhh, um, yes. He just asked me out today, and I said yes." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. "So I can't be having sex with you anymore Sasuke . . ."

"I see."

It was silent for a moment, Naruto wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking. His leg wouldn't stop moving, he was so nervous on how the conversation was going. He didn't get the response from Sasuke that he was expecting. It caught him off guard.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling nervous to hear who it is.

"Uh . . . umm . . . it's Kiba." Naruto felt weird saying that, Kiba was his best friend, and fake boyfriend. He was not who he was actually in love with. Sasuke went into a silence for several minutes, many things ran through his head, but he had to keep his cool. He ran his fingers through his raven hair.

" . . . Kiba . . . I see."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried.

"What do you love about him?"

"Huh?" Naruto was caught off guard by his sudden question.

"Well, what do you love about him?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer this, his brain went brain dead. Sure Kiba was his best friend, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was thinking that he would lie about it, but what could he lie about? He thought for a moment, and then breathed.

"I, I love that's he's always been there for me . . ." His voice trailed off as he was just about to blabber on. "I love how passionate he is for his interest, he could just sit down and read for hours, or he could just run for as long as he could stand it. I look forward to seeing him smile, his smile is worth everything in the world, and he can be rude at times, but he always covers it up by little nice things he'd say to me. Or get impressed by how hard I try, watching his dark hair sway from side to side, brings a sudden jolt to my heart. His dark eyes are just enough to lock me in a beautiful trance. The way he whispers in my ear, oh it just makes me melt. I really like how he sees the world, always having a different opinion from everyone else. Unlike me, who's not too smart. He's just so smart. Oh and he's very caring, he might not show it often . . . but he is. On the first day I ever saw him, seeing truly how beautiful smile was, I knew I'd fallen in love . . . ." Naruto paused, realizing that he just went on for several minute explaining to Sasuke what he loved about Kiba. But really, all of that was what he loved about Sasuke. The blonde just explained to the raven what he truly loved about him. How did all of that come out? I didn't even know half of that until I poured my heart out. Naruto thought as he felt tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke felt very confused. Kiba's like that? Sai said he really wasn't that smart . . . Sasuke felt very lost, and confused.

"Oh. I see."

Sasuke went silent again.

"He's very different from what I thought he was like . . ." Sasuke finally replied.

"Yea . . . uhh I have to go now! I have . . . um . . . I have homework!"

"Oh wait . . ."

"Bye!" Naruto hung up.

Sasuke slowly walked over to his bed and sat down, he was in shock. Couldn't believe what just happened. The raven stared at the phone as he threw it on the wall. He felt confused and lost to what had just happened, why was he so confused? The raven always knew what he wanted, and now he was lost more than ever.

"He just owned me . . ."

Sasuke's head jolted up as he heard a knocking on his door, he walked down the stairs to answer it. Sai waved him a hello as he walked in. He didn't really have much of a smile, he still seemed very serious.

"Ugh, now what?" Sasuke growled, he was not having a good day, and he knew seeing Sai serious was not a good thing. Usually when he looked so serious, he was going to chew him out.

"Touchy, someone's in a bad mood." Sai rose his hands up as if he were scared.

"Sai, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood for this." Sasuke snapped.

"Okay. I'll get straight to the point; you need to end this fucking Naruto thing now. He's a physically strong boy, but emotionally he's quite fragile. Can't you see he's been in pain over this? Every day he looks more, and weaker. It's not healthy for him Sasuke. He's not like you, who can fuck probably four times a day." Sai finished once Sasuke shot him a look,

"One, I wouldn't fuck times a day . . . well . . . okay but I didn't realize how much pain he was going through. Why didn't he just tell me?" Sasuke felt disturbed.

"He's not strong at explain his feelings Sasuke. You should have realized that already." Sai explained.

'Oh . . . well . . . you won't have to worry anymore. Naruto already ended with me anyway."

Sai dropped his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto already ended it with him. Did Naruto really? He asked himself.

"Wh-hat? He already ended it, really?"

"Yeah, sSaid he was in love with Kiba, and they're going to start dating." Sasuke pulled some tequila from his cabinet, and poured it into a class. "Want some?" Sasuke asked.

Sai shook his head. "No, but he really said that?" Sai felt very confused as well, he was so sure that Naruto loved Sasuke. Did he have a change in feelings?

"Yeah," Sasuke took a drink. "It surprised me too, I had no idea he and Kiba had the hots for each other." Sasuke drank some more tequila.

'Are you upset by this?" Sai asked him as he watched Sasuke pour more tequila.

"Of course I am! That Bastard took him away from me . . ." Sasuke growled.

"How selfish are you? Naruto has feelings, and you should respect that!"

"I do, I just . . . I'm just mad that . . ." Sasuke tried to cover what he just said.

"What? That yout sex toy was taken away from you?" Sai snapped at him. "I can't believe you Sasuke!"

Sasuke was silent; he didn't know what to say, because he really didn't know why he was so mad. Sai saw the look in his eye and sighed. Sasuke gulped down his drink.

"Sasuke, you should really think things over. You're obviously confused." Sai said before he left, the door slammed behind him. Sasuke shuddered by the loud noise. He was about to fill his cup up again, but then stared at the bottle and shrugged.

"Oh, the hell with it!" He grabbed the bottle and carried it up the stairs with him. He wiped the tequila bottle clean, he stared at his phone for what seemed like hours, and then he suddenly grabbed it and dialed a number.


	13. Chapter 13

SasuNaru- Second Tries

Chapter 13; No words were to be said

The next day Naruto woke up quite late, he didn't quite sleep too well for the night. He cried for most of it. Staring down at the clock, he jolted awake. He was running late. He ran around his room, changing in a hurry. Today he didn't look his best, and he didn't care for the moment. As he ran outside of the house, he felt water.

"It's raining? Really?" He shouted at the sky as he tried hurrying along to school. "It just really had to be raining, didn't it? Boy do I hate you God!" Naruto continued complaining as he tried using his bag as a umbrella. He tried running as fast as he could, obviously not looking ahead of him. He suddenly ran into Kiba.

"Ohh, I'm soo sorry . . . Oh Kiba." Naruto tried apologizing when he realized it was Kiba who he had run into.

"Hi Naruto. Oh god you look like hell, didn't even brush your hair?" Kiba laughed.

"No! I was running late. And now we're going to be late both . . ." Naruto paused. "Wait . . . why are over here anyway? You're usually at school by now. " Naruto tilted his head at Kiba.

"Oh. Right. I thought maybe I'd walk you to school today, play the part as your boyfriend so Sasuke would find this more believable." Kiba grinned at Naruto as he pulled his Umbrella over Naruto, and grabbed his hand. Naruto didn't have much to say, he walked with Kiba as they headed for the school. Naruto frowned as he felt guilty for using Kiba like this. How long were they going to keep this up? He sighed. Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke today; he just didn't know what to say to him. Were they still even friends? Would they still be eating lunch together? Or will he pretend as if nothing ever happened? As soon as the two of them reached the school, Kiba paused. He stared up at a sigh window for a moment.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba pulled out a brush, and began brushing down his hair. Naruto flinched at first, but relaxed as Kiba continued brushing his hair. "There we go." Then he fixed Naruto's tie that was crocked. "Cute as ever." Kiba smiled at him, making Naruto blush. As they were about to walk into the school, Kiba looked up at the window and smirked. Sasuke had been watching them from the window; he felt the anger rise up as he saw that evil smirk of Kiba's.

"Bastard!" Sasuke hissed to himself. "He just pisses me off so much."

"Now calm down Sasuke, they'll hear you." Sai waved his finger at Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted. His face was still red from all the tequila he drank from the night before, his hangover was starting to give him a throbbing headache. Seeing Naruto and Kiba together just made it much worse for him.

The day went by slow. Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to even make eye contact with Naruto, and he couldn't even focus on his school work one bit. His head needed to be clear. He kept rubbing his forehead in pain. Why did I drink all that Tequila last night? Sasuke whined to himself as he waited for the time to pass.

Naruto kept glancing at him, feeling worried. He was curious to why Sasuke looked like shit that day. His eyes were red, along with his face, and didn't dress himself as sharp as usual. Naruto bit down his lip. I hope he's okay. Naruto thought to himself as he'd advery his gaze every time Sasuke glanced in his direction. The two of them were on very strange terms. Kiba and Sai noticed that the two of them kept glancing at one another, but never said a singer word. Kiba grinded down on his teeth wanting to growl at Sasuke. Kiba was now noticing that Naruto gave him more attention than ever, and Sasuke had just hurt him.

Oh how I hate that guy soooo much! Kiba thought to himself as he tried writing down the notes up on the board. As the day finally came to an end, Sasuke avoided everyone and ran out of the classroom in a hurry. Sai followed him, but eventually ended up at his art club.

'Is he really that mad that I ended It with him?" Naruto accidently said out loud to where Kiba heard it. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Eh he's Sasuke, what do you expect?" Kiba tried laughing. "Today was very awkward tho." Kiba pointed out. "Not even Sai said anything, that's rather odd."

"Yeah . . ." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"Gah!" Kiba shouted. "I can't stand it! You're so depressed, you need to cheer up. Okay?"

"It's hard Kiba . . ." Naruto sighed. Kiba grabbed his hand, and began pulling him; Kiba had an idea and was going to go through with it. "K-Kiba! Where are we going?" Naruto tried asking.

"My house, we're going to cheer you up! Okay?" Kiba grinned at him.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to smile, but he tried for Kiba's sake. "Okay."

Once they finally reached Kiba's house, Naruto suddenly felt rather strange, and he didn't know why. He's been to Kiba's house over a million times. He was beginning to feel awkward around him, Naruto slowly followed Kiba to his room. Naruto glanced around the room, he adverted his gaze toward Kiba.

"Kiba . . . what's your real reason for bringing me here?" Naruto wasn't even sure why he asked this, it just came out. Kiba suddenly pushed Naruto on the bed, Naruto gasped by his sudden reaction.

"Naruto, you've been so depressed about that bastard for so long, and you haven't even made a move on him. I can't take this anymore. Why should he get you? He doesn't even know you!" Kiba shouted at him, leaning himself on top.

'W-what?" Naruto was truly is shock.

"Naruto, I love you!"

Kiba shouted as he pressed his lips against Naruto, trapping him on the bed. Naruto who was in shock, didn't know what to do. His best friend was in love with him, and he had no idea. Naruto tried pushing Kiba off; he didn't want this to happen. It was just going to complicate things even more. Naruto didn't love Kiba, and this whole thing was hurting him. Kiba pinned him against the bed. Naruto tried struggling away, but couldn't get enough strength to. Kiba was much stronger then Naruto, he pressed himself harder, deepening his kiss, forcing his tongue down Naruto throat. The blonde could feel his tears rushing down his face.

Why? Why was Kiba forcing himself on Naruto?

The tear didn't stop.

Kiba began kissing Naruto's neck, licking everything before kissing. He slowly made his way down, removing Naruto's shirt, Naruto couldn't even talk, he wanted so much to shout at Kiba and get him. But he didn't have the strength. Kiba breathed slowly, traveling down to Naruto's pants, kissing everything. Naruto shirked as Kiba was about to unbutton his pants.

"Kiba!" Naruto finally was able to shout at him, hoping to get his attention.

Kiba stopped dead, his eye widened as he realized what he was about to do. He couldn't believe it, he was hurting Naruto, about to go way farther than friendship, more than he ever should. Seeing Naruto's tears stabbed him in the heart. He couldn't bare it, couldn't believe himself. He instantly pushed himself away from Naruto, and back up against a wall.

'Oh Naruto . . . I uhh . . . I . . . I'm so sorry." Kiba looked away in shame.

'Kiba . . . " Naruto began before he was cut off.

"Just leave Naruto!" Kiba shouted at him. "Just leave, I've done enough . . ." Kiba's voice trailed off.

Naruto didn't know what to do, but he knew that he couldn't see Kiba like this. He hurriedly got his shirt back on, and ran out of the house. The rain was still pouring down by the time Naruto got out there. Running, and running, he didn't even know where he was going. He couldn't even think straight, he just needed to run away. Naruto looked down at the ground, watching the water splash by each and every step me made. The sound was somewhat comforting toward him. He watched as the water bounced of his hair, and he suddenly slowed down.

"What am I doing?" Naruto cried. "What am I going to do . . . my life is a mess now . . ." He breathed slowly as he looks ahead of him. "Huh?" He had slowly made his way toward his house, seeing a certain Uchiha standing in front of his house. He was only just gazing up at the house. Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto standing beside him yet.

"S-Sasuke?"

Naruto panted. Sasuke jumped as he suddenly heard his name and looked at Naruto in shock. Sasuke hadn't exactly wanted Naruto to find him here standing in front of his house. He wouldn't be able to explain to him why he was there, because he didn't even know himself.

"Naruto . . . I . . . I can explain . . ." Sasuke tried explaining when Naruto suddenly hugged him, almost causing Sasuke to fall down. He cried into his chest, not wanting to let go. No more words were even said, and they weren't needed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, leading him inside his house. They were both lost for words and didn't even know what they were doing.

Naruto found himself kissing Sasuke as soon as they ended up in his room. He kissed him passionately, their tongues entwining with each other. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke, kissing him deeper, yearning for more, and more. Sasuke tore Naruto's shirt off, and Naruto did the same for him. They stared at one another for a moment; their eyes gazed into the others. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for another kiss, and found himself onto of him once again. He stopped suddenly when he noticed something different. He touched Naruto's neck, seeing newly formed hickeys. His eyes narrowed. The blonde turned his head in the other direction, feeling as if he could cry again.

Sasuke wanted to know more of what was going on in Naruto's head, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He ignored the hickeys and leaned in for another kiss, pressing his lips against Naruto's, as they slid out of the rest of their clothes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, feeling his chest, he moaned loudly as he felt the raven enter in him. Sasuke didn't thust very hard, something caused him to be gentle today. He kissed the back of Naruto's neck as he waited for him to finally cum. As soon as he heard the last loud moan of Naruto , he laid next to Naruto panting. Surprised by Naruto's actions, the blonde was now on top of the raven. He kissed Sasuke's neck and made his way down, traveling down when he made it to Sasuke's member. Stroking it slowly, trying to remember how Sasuke done it to him on the first day they fucked. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, seeing him turn red. The raven was clearly caught off guard; he didn't think Naruto would be blowing him. Naruto slowly breathed on it before putting his mouth on. Naruto began sucking onto Sasuke's member, twirling his tongue around. Naruto enjoyed Sasuke's reactions, he moaned loudly, grabbing hard onto Naruto's bed sheets.

Sasuke finally released his loudest moan as he commend. Naruto grinned, feeling accomplished, he kissed Sasuke. Their bodies stuck to each other from the sweat, making out with one another. Naruto couldn't find himself to stop. Sasuke had ended up back on top of Naruto, kissing him passionately. Neither of them cared at the moment, and they both knew that they shouldn't be doing this after all that happened. But Naruto couldn't stop himself, and Sasuke was only confused to why he was back. Naruto felt his tears rising; he wanted to blurt out everything to Sasuke. Tell him that he loved him, but couldn't bring himself to it. He arched his back up, pressing harder against Sasuke. The raven pulled away to catch his breath. Still no words were to be said, neither of them sound bring out any words, it wasn't like they knew why they were doing this, it just happened.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck one last time before he left. Naruto didn't move from his head, he laid there staring up at the ceiling. He was truly too exhausted to even move, he breathed, in, and out. Watching his ceiling fan spin, away, putting him in an even deeper trance. He wished Sasuke hadn't left, but this somehow cleared his head in a way. He still wished he told Sasuke his feelings, but know deep down that he shouldn't. It was better if he kept to himself.

Naruto sighed.

"No words were even said . . ."

To be continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

SasuNaru Second Tries

Chapter 14

I got jealous

A few months passed since Naruto and Sasuke passionately made love to one another after the Kiba innocent. They barely even looked at each other. The situation just got awkward. Sasuke knew he made a mistake by fucking Naruto when he just started going out with Kiba. He knew their making love, or as Sasuke thought of it; fucking. Was closure. And he just couldn't bring himself to even talk to Naruto. He felt too guilty, and from time to time he would ask himself about the whole situation to why Naruto was crying, why Naruto brought himself upon Sasuke. The raven couldn't get those exact hickeys on Naruto's neck out of his head. Made him so angry that someone else placed their lips on Naruto that wasn't him.

Sasuke just avoided him

He knew it's be better to just go back to how things were from the beginning of the year. No more being friendly. He became more of a loner by this point. Sai would be hanging with Kiba a lot, and Naruto by himself. He was very confused to why Kiba and Naruto weren't around each other very much anymore. They were dating right?

Naruto and Kiba made up shortly after what had happened, and they were still friends, but Kiba thought he should give Naruto a little space to get over the whole thing. The blond agreed as well, but felt weird that he and his best friend were hanging out as much anymore, and he just avoided Sasuke. He really wanted to clear things up with Sasuke, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Every time he'd see Sasuke, he'd find himself suddenly walking in the other direction.

The Raven walked up to the top of the roof, feeling awkward and lonely. He scratched his head as he made his way through the door. Sasuke was quite surprised the he saw Naruto staring out past the fence, staring off in the distances. Has if he were watching the clouds passing by. Sasuke stared at him for a few log minutes, he debated on if he should try to make a conversation with Naruto, or walk away. He knew that he should walk away, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked up toward him.

Naruto suddenly turned around, caught off guard by Sasuke. He felt his heart beat faster, and faster. Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to come up here and talk to him. They haven't talked in months, so why now?

"Sasuke, uh, what brings you up here?" Naruto was too flustered for words.

"Well I come up here to think, or to just relax." Sasuke began.

"Oh. I've sorta stole your spot, huh?"

"Oh no, it's cool." Sasuke didn't want Naruto leave because he was there, he shrugged. "You don't have to leave."

"Oh, okay." Naruto glanced down at his feet. They both felt the awkwardness around them, Sasuke walked toward Naruto.

"So, hey . . . ." Both Naruto and Sasuke tried talking at the same time.

"Oh you go first." Sasuke turned his head feeling embarrassed.

"Oh no, you go first." Naruto's face completely turned red.

Sasuke sighed with a smile. He missed hanging with Naruto, just talking to the blond made him feel so much better. Naruto began fiddling with his tie, not too sure on how he should react.

"Okay, I'll go first." Naruto finally gave in as he realized Sasuke wanted him to go first.

"So how are you, and your girlfriend?" Naruto's voice sounded a little shaky.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question, he was surprised that Naruto brought that up, and remembered. "Oh, we broke up."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yea. I broke up with her the same night you and Kiba started dating." Sasuke tried casually saying to Naruto.

"Oh. I see." Naruto felt curious to why he broke up with her, but he didn't bring it up at all. He looked back down at his feet, feeling awkward still.

"And you?" Sasuke asked.

Huh?" Naruto looked up at him confused.

"How are you and Kiba doing?" Sasuke gestured with his hands, hoping Naruto would tell him. He felt very interested.

"Oh!" Naruto felt very dumb for a second. "We broke up actually."

"Really?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, Naruto and Kiba broke up? Sasuke's jaw dropped, he for some reason felt extremely excited about this.

"Yes . . . on the day we made love the last time . . . I mean, uhh had sex." Naruto corrected himself, cause he still felt as if Sasuke didn't have those feelings for him.  
Made love? Sasuke asked to himself with interest. "Was it my fault? Oh god I'm sorry, shouldn't have let that happen again . . ." Sasuke suddenly felt very guilty, but Naruto interrupted him.

"No it wasn't your fault, it was mine." Naruto began.

"Yours?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke . . . I . . . okay . . . I'll just say it."

The Raven cocked his head at Naruto, he had no idea where this was going. He stared into the Blondie's light blue eyes, seeing as how he get's lost into them. Gazing.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto blurted out, feeling overwhelmed. Sasuke's eyes widened by his response, this he was not expecting one bit. Naruto loved him?

"What?"

"Yes, for a very long time. Before I ever even got to know you. I know you probably think it's gross and weird that I love you, and I know you only fucked me because you liked it, and for the curiosity, not because you liked me. I know you never liked me that way, but I was hoping if we did it, then my feelings would cool off. But they didn't, and it just got worse, and I was hurt. So I had to make up a lie with Kiba so you'd understand and stop." Naruto couldn't help himself, he just kept rambling on, and on.

"Wait hold up. Out of curiosity?" Sasuke paused for a moment as he thought to himself for a few minutes. "Okay, it started out that way, but I just, I started feeling differently. Sure it felt good, but I loved doing it with you. I liked being around you, and after I lost you, I sorta lost it." Sasuke thought back, everything was falling into place. It all made sense now.

"Huh?" Naruto was speechless.

"Yeah, and after you started dating Kiba, I got so jealous. Oh! And the way he just smirked at me that day!" Sasuke shivered in anger.

"You were jealous of Kiba?" Naruto asked very interested.

Sasuke nodded at him. "Very." Naruto giggled to himself in joy, he for some reason felt so happy that Sasuke was jealous about him. "So what happened on that day where . . . we made love? You were obviously upset that day." Sasuke felt odd asking this.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pained face as he touched his neck. "Well, I obviously misjudged Kiba. I didn't realize that HE was in love with ME, he forced himself on me. He realized what he was doing, and I ran back home. That's where I found you, and I was so upset, but so happy to see you. I let my heart and body act on it's own." Naruto felt slightly embarrassed.

"Oh . . . my . . . that makes so much sense now. I wandered what those hickeys on your neck were for, and that whole night makes so much sense. But I must ask, are you and Kiba still friends?"

"Yea. We made up, but he's giving me time. And said he needed the time to let his feelings cool off. Which now I think he kinda likes Sai." Naruto smiled.  
Sasuke laughed. "I'm pretty sure Sai likes him."

They made eye contact.

"Uhh . . . you know, that night, was by far the best night I ever had. And since then, I couldn't be with another person. Just wasn't the same, I didn't have that feeling in my stomach that I did when I was with you." Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a slight smile. "By the way, you really are a natural, and you give a hell of a blowjob." Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto's face turned red within seconds. "Oh my . . ."

Sasuke walked close toward Naruto backing him up against the fence on the roof. Sasuke didn't look away from his eyes, as Naruto couldn't look away from his. Sasuke raised his eyebrow up in pain.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, I knew you didn't feel the same, and you had a girlfriend." Naruto's voice got caught.

But now I feel so bad. I hurt you, in soo many ways too. I forced you into it, kept bothering you, and this ended up hurting Kiba too." Sasuke sighed.

"Don't feel bad Sasuke, I'm glad for what happened actually. I think we all learned from it, and understand all that's happening." Naruto now felt confident.

"Really?" Sasuke's eyebrows relaxed, he grabbed Naruto's chin and began to raise it.

"Yes . . . I only wish I told you sooner . . ." Naruto was cut off in mid sentence by Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately on the lips, very strong. Even if Naruto wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to pull away from him. The blond kissed him back with even more passion, Sasuke was a little surprised. He slip his hand under Naruto's shirt, stroking his chest. Tears streamed down his face, Naruto couldn't seem to help himself. All the tears the were meant for Sasuke, they all streamed out at once.

Naruto couldn't breathe and slightly pulled away, he tried stopping his tears but couldn't help himself. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows as he felt sad for Naruto, and swept his tears away. He patted Naruto's hair as he hugged him tightly.

"Naruto?" Someone's voice cut in.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see that Kiba was standing through the door frame that led to the roof, where they had been. Kiba's face was calm and relaxed, he was a little confused to why Naruto and Sasuke were hugging, but he tried keeping his cool.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted confused.

Sasuke glanced back at him, he wasn't sure what feelings he was having right at the moment. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to kiss Naruto again for the moment. They probably needed to head to class.

"You two didn't come back to class after lunch, so the teacher had me look for you. I had a feeling you'd be here." Kiba shrugged.

"Yea, we were just headed back." Naruto made his way toward Kiba.

Sasuke slowly followed behind him, not too sure on what to do, and what was going to happen from now on. Did this mean he and Naruto were an item now? As for Naruto, he was thinking the exact same thing. Kiba examined the two for them as they walked extremely close to one another, but it wasn't like they were holding hands or anything.

Later in the day during class, Sasuke couldn't help be keep staring at Naruto. Watching him try to focus on his homework. He's totally not focused. Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto drop his pencil for the sixth time in that hour. Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto felt so nervous, he just wanted class to be over with. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't talk things out with Sasuke right now.

A paper airplane hit the blond in the head, he flinched as he picked up the paper airplane and realized it was a note from Sasuke. He glared at him as he rubbed his head. Sasuke had an apologetic expression on his face. He mouthed "sorry" to him.  
`You should come with me to my house after school, please? And no, it's not to fuck either. But I can't make any promises that I can control myself 100% `  
Naruto giggled as he read the note.

To Be Continued . . . .


End file.
